Best Cup of Joe Ever
by slowpoke15hi5
Summary: Sequel to "Best Taxi Ride Ever." Alice gets her cup of coffee and eats it too. She ends up setting next to a tall, dark, handsome stranger and overhears half of a steamy conversation with said strangers' partner. Will she enjoy this next installment as much as the first?


Title: Best Cup of Joe Ever

Pairing: E/J (Alice POV)

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Master/Pet relationship heavily mentioned

Disclaimer: No Beta. No money. No ownership. All I own are the mistakes that may come up in the story. Characters and coffee shops belong to their respective owners.

Word Count: About 2,200

Summary: Sequel to "Best Taxi Ride Ever." Alice gets her cup of coffee and eats it too. She ends up setting next to a tall, dark, handsome stranger and overhears half of a steamy conversation with said strangers' partner. Will she enjoy this next installment as much as the first?

A/N: **Please Read**: This story is a sequel to another that I've written. If you haven't read "Best Taxi Ride Ever" please go to my profile and click on the link to read it first. It's short and won't take long but it's necessary to understand this plot. This story takes place directly where the last leaves off. Words spoken in Latin are in **_Bold_** **_Italics_**.

* * *

The rain is still pouring down hard as I close the taxi door and laugh. The look on Jasper's face was priceless and totally worth the extra tip. I look up at the sky for a few seconds and feel the water rush down on my heated face; the car pulling away as fast as traffic will allow.

Shaking my head to get the water out of my eyes I walk to the sidewalk and duck under the overhang to get out of the rain. Starbucks is a few doors down and I can't keep the smile off my face as I walk toward it. Opening the door I almost run into the person in front of me – the line is that long. 'Wow,' I think to myself. 'I mean, I know this is the first ever Starbucks and I know it's raining outside but, damn, I wish it wasn't this busy.'

Waiting in line gives me plenty of time to think over the taxi ride here. I can't get over the fact that that really just happened. I mean, who actually calls their partner in the middle of the day and talks like that when they're at work? Apparently Jasper's partner Edward, that's who.

The smile still hasn't left my face as I replay the ride over and over again, imagining Jasper down on his knees sucking some guys' cock. I think about the stranger Edward's hand on Jasper's head, guiding his mouth down farther. Then I see him pull Jasper up by his long hair until their kissing, Edward claiming Jasper's mouth roughly. I shift my legs a little and curl my toes while waiting in line.

I should probably stop thinking like this or the whole coffee shop will know I'm turned on. I'm sure my face is still flushed; I don't need to accidentally whimper or moan to make it more obvious. Okay Alice, from this moment on you're not going to think about it anymore. Right. This should be easy enough. Think about something else instead.

Taking a few steps farther in line I'm almost to the counter. Looking around I focus my eyes for the first time since entering the shop and really see what's around me. To my right are a bunch of tables and comfortable looking benches. Ahead of me is the counter and to my left is a wall of coffee mugs and other memorabilia with the original Starbucks logo on them. You know, the logo that looks like a mermaid spreading her tail ready for intercourse.

Spreading…reading for intercourse. My mind flashes with an image of Jasper on his back, naked and holding his knees in his hands, spreading himself open for his master. His skin is flushed pink and his nipples are peaked as he pants, waiting for Edward to finally take him. Oh God Alice. Shut up! Curse this over-active imagination!

Finally it's my turn to order. I tell the smiling women behind the counter that I'd like a grande, soy, no water, chi tea latte – extra hot, and hand over my card. After paying entirely too much for my drink I stand to the left and wait for it to be ready. The guy in front of me takes his drink and heads over to a seat with a table by the window. I watch as he takes out his laptop and turns it on. He adjusts his glasses and sets his phone next to his laptop. By the time he's all set up my drink is ready.

Taking my cup with a "Thank you," I search for a spot to sit down. The place is so small and crowded that there aren't any open tables or benches. In fact, there are only two open chairs at all. One is at a table next to a creepy looking old guy with a beard. The other is across from the man with the laptop at the window. Taking my chances I approach the man about my age sitting at the window.

"Hello." He stops typing on his laptop and looks up at me. He's got messy copper hair, green eyes, and a hint of a five o'clock shadow. His eyes convey confusion as he waits for me to speak. "Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could sit here. I won't make a fuss; I just want to finish my latte before I go back outside. Is that okay?" I top off my question with a smile and hope for the best.

He gestures to the seat and smiles, "Go ahead. I won't be much for conversation though. I'm working on some emails for work. Sorry." As soon as he's finished talking he looks back at his computer and continues typing. His voice is deep and sounds oddly familiar though I'm sure I've never met him before.

Taking the offered seat I sit down and plug my headphones into my phone. I turn up the volume and study the man a little more while picking a playlist. He's wearing a suit with a no-nonsense slim black tie. He's got broad shoulders and a slim waist; defiantly attractive. Tearing my eyes away before my imagination runs away with me again, I watch as people walk by the window. My latte is still too hot to drink but I hold it in my hands, feeling content and happy to be alive. Maybe Seattle isn't so bad despite the rain.

A man walks by holding his daughters hand. She's in a bright red raincoat and matching rain boots. She has a huge smile on her face and keeps jumping in the puddles, not caring at all that she's being rained on. Her father is talking to her with a big smile and keeps laughing as she jumps. It makes me smile in turn and reminds me of my own childhood.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear the chorus from "Abuse Me" by Violet Winter start to play. The man across from me smirks and picks up his phone, hitting 'answer.' I quickly hit pause on my iPhone and watch him out of the corner of my eyes and I pretend to continue staring out the window. (I'm nosy, remember?)

**_"Jasper. Have you found a parking spot?"_**

Oh. My. God. Latin? Jasper? As in…oh Holy shit.

**"Good."**

There's a pause and I see the man, no _Edward_, frown before he replies, **_"Whoa, slow down Pet. Did I give you permission to speak?_**

The room suddenly feels ten degrees warmer and I wish I had ordered a Frappuccino instead of a latte. I have a feeling this is about to get very hot and steamy.

**_"That's what I thought. Now, Jasper, tell me what's so important."_**

I can picture Jasper pulled over somewhere as he takes Edward's call.

**_"What?"_**

Edward sounds shocked but quickly pulls his face into a neutral expression as he looks over at me. I advert my eyes and tap my fingers on the table, pretending I'm tapping them to the beat of a song.

**_"Hmm… What did you do Jasper? What did you say to her?"_**

Her? Oh God, were they talking about me? I try not to smile and giggle as I imagine once again how flustered Jasper's face was when I spoke to him in Latin.

**_"Good boy."_** Edward's voice has just a little bit of a purr to it. If I didn't know what they were talking about I don't think I'd hear it. As it is however, I could tell that Edward is excited for this conversation. He carefully shuts his computer lid, takes off his glasses, folds them and sets them on top of the laptop before siting back in his chair, relaxing.

**_"Pet, forget about the girl and think about me. Relax. You won't ever see her again and she's not important. Instead think about how you would great me if I were there right now. What would you do Jasper?"_**

I can only imagine his response.

**_"Mmmm. And after you'd unzipped my pants what would you do?"_**

Edward takes a sip of his coffee and looks to all the world like he could be on a conversation with his boss. It makes me wonder how much practice these two have had at these types of phone calls.

**_"Good Pet. I'd order you to climb over the gear shift and straddle my lap. And then I'd cup you through your jeans, massaging you until you're hard for me. You'd squirm on my lap and make the most delicious sounds. Moan for me Pet."_**

I shift a little in my seat as I imagine what Jasper must sound like.

**_"Yes. Just like that. Do it again."_**

Edward smiles a little before taking another sip of his drink. **_"God that's hot. You always turn me on when you make those sounds. I'm getting hard for you Jasper. Your Master is getting hard for you. I want you to unzip your jeans Pet. Are you wearing boxers or are you going commando like a good boy?"_**

Please be going commando. Please, oh God, please.

**_"Then I want you to take out your cock for me. Can you do that? Take out your cock for your Master?"_**

I can just see Jasper pulling out his dick and holding it in his hand, waiting for instructions.

**_"Jasper you're such a good Pet. I want you to take your fingers and put them in your mouth. Get them all nice and wet for me. Suck on your fingers like they're my cock. Suck them hard and wiggle your tongue around. I want to be able to hear you; make it sloppy and wet." _**

I moan a little and cross my legs under the table. Realizing I've been loud I take my latte and quickly gulp some down to cover the sound. It's still really hot and it burns my throat on the way down. I hiss and quickly set down the cup, trying to clear my throat. Edward looks over at me and raises an eyebrow in question. I give him the thumbs-up in response and pretend to change the song on my phone.

**_"Just like that Jasper. Keep sucking. Good boy. I want you to stroke yourself but keep your other hand in your mouth. You aren't allowed to cum. You aren't allowed to cum without permission."_**

How can he be so calm sounding?! I feel like I'm going to bust a nut myself.

**_"I'm so hard right now Baby. You're making your Master feel so good with those sounds you're making. I wish I was there right now so I could fuck you hard."_**

I wish I was there right now too. What I wouldn't give to see that show first hand. And I wish I could see under the table so I could see how much of a bulge Edward has.

**_"Stop sucking on your fingers. I want you to prepare yourself for me. Make yourself stretched open for me so I can stick my fat cock up your ass. Can you do that for me Pet?"_**

I gulp and squeeze my thighs together, waiting for more.

**_"How many fingers do you have in you right now?"_**

**_"That's so hot Baby. Yes. Keep stroking yourself. You make me want you so bad Jasper. Wish I was there."_**

Me too. Oh dear God, me too; all three of us. I can just sit in the back and watch. Totally fine with me.

**_"When I tell you I want you to cum for me Pet. And when you do I want you to scream my name as loud as you can. I don't care if people outside of the car can hear you. Understand?"_**

**_"Good. Now Jasper. Cum for me Pet."_**

My hands clench into fists and my heartbeat accelerates as I imagine it.

**_"You're such a good boy. You make your Master so happy. When I get home tonight I'm going to bend you over the kitchen table and I'm going to lick your ass until you cum. Then when you're sensitive from your orgasm I'm going to fuck you until you're hard again. But you won't be able to cum until I tell you. You can't cum again until _****I****_ do. Then you'll cum all over the table and I'll make you lick up your mess. Would you like that Pet?"_**

What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall.

**_"Goody boy. I'll see you in a few hours Pet. I love you Jasper. Stay safe."_**

Edward hits the 'end' button and puts his phone back down next to his computer. He puts his glasses back on and opens his screen. Then he takes another sip of coffee, stretches, and begins typing again.

I know my cheeks are flushed and my breathing is probably too fast so I concentrate on trying to slow my heartbeat and relax. Eventually I'm feeling calm enough to drink more of my latte and actually listen to music again. I change my playlist from 'country' to 'time to fuck' and "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails comes on. I smile to myself as I get lost in my thoughts.

Once again, I can hear Edward's phone go off but the ring tone is different; "Like a Boss" by The Lonely Island. I take a sip of coffee and pause my music as I wait to see what's up.

Edward picks up the phone and answers the call. "Hey Carlisle. How did the interview go? Think we finally have another member for our team?"

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I don't think this will continue but I left it open-ended so you could all enjoy imagining the future for Alice working with Edward at a new job.

I would love to hear what you thought. I'm not sure I liked it as much as the first one but I think it was okay?

Links to "Abuse Me" and "Closer" can be found on my profile as well as a link to what the old Starbucks logo looked like.

-Laura


End file.
